Digimon 03 Revenge of Dragomon
by sorax33
Summary: Its been 25 years since Malomyotismon been defeated. Now both worlds are at peace but peace doesn't last forever as Dragomon has returned and is now building a army to attack the real world. But he first needs Davis and Kari son Daichi who holds the power he needs to enter the real world. Now Daichi and the new digidestines will have to fight Dragomon will they win or loses.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

I know I don't really have the right to make a new story but since Kingdom digital hearts will be ending soon I wrote this.

A boy about 12 years old with brown hair and soft brown eyes wearing a red t shirt and blue pants was walking wondering where he was. ' What is this place ? It feels cold and I can sense evil here' the boy though as he was on a beach but this beach had black sand and deep black water. He then notice that dark beings suddenly appeared and started surrounding him they all look like people but all covered in darkness and had red eyes. Two of the dark beings then grabbed both of his arms " Hey let me go !" The boy shouted trying to free himself from their grasp. But then he felt his head hurting as a giant shallow with tentacles and red eyes came out of the black water and faced him.

The monster then hiss and said " So close to finding you and when I find you light will expire and darkness shall rise. Both your world and the digital world will fall as my ocean grows" the monster hissed again and laughed.

The boy then felt his legs were wet and looked down and saw that the dark water was was rising and was up to his legs. The boy began to struggle trying to find a way out but even if he could escape where would he run. The monster spoke again " Yes so close indeed" he said as the water was now up to the boy head but he could still hear that cold voice " I will find you and I will have you.

" Son of Davis and Kari Motomiya : Daichi Motomiya" the monster then laughed as Daichi was swallowed by the dark water. Daichi tried to swim back up but couldn't he then screamed and woke up in his bed sweating.

"Is everything all right Daichi ?" Demiveemon asked then Daichi look at him and said " It ok I just had a bad dream go back to sleep demiveemon" then Demiveemon went back to sleep as Daichi then laid back down and said quietly " A very bad dream."

The next morning Daichi woke up with a yawn and got out of bed. He changed his clothes into a red T shirt that said his name in gold and blue pants then he put on his goggles which were his father and uncle Tai. He walked down stair and walked into the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast and he saw his father coming to the kitchen too. "'Good morning Kari" Davis said " Good morning Davis" Kari replied then the two of them shared a kiss then Davis went to sit by his son. Daichi yawned and rubbed his eyes " Why are you tired ? Didn't get much sleep last night" Davis asked " Yea I had this crazy dream wait till you heard about it" Daichi said. " Well you'll have to wait cause your suppose to meet your friends in the digital world after breakfast" Kari said as she handed out plates with pancakes and sausage.

" Oh right time to chow down" Davis and Daichi said together as they started eating their pancakes. Kari laughed " Father like son they always say" Kari said and smiled at the two. After breakfast Daichi grabbed his digivice and Demiveemon and ran out the door.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON

Daichi then climbed at top of ExVeemon and flew off to meet the others. Daichi was part of a team called the digidestines which include him, his best friend Sam and cousin Tyson and Sarah and Lily. " I hope today will be exciting" Daichi said but little did he know that that something else was planned for him.

Sorax33: Please Review and tune in for the next chapter and also check out my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Sorax33: Before I began I want to thank princessariellover876 and Show expert 1 for reviewing.

I don't own digimon

Chapter 2

Daichi amd ExVeemon flew down to a park and when they landed they saw five people about Daichi age were waiting for him along with five digimon. " Your late again Daichi !" shouted Sarah " Hey go easy on me I would have been here soon if mom didn't make her famous pancakes" Daichi said." I guess I should tell you all about my team."Daichi narrated" First there Sam and Sarah brother and sister there parents are Ken and Yolie Ichijouji. Sarah has dark lavender hair and purple eyes but were behind her classes and next to her was her brother and my best friend Sam who has light purple and lavender eyes with classes too.

" Then there Mr. big hot shot Jason who parents are Matt and Sora Ishida. He has the same hair slyle as Matt when he was younger and had brown eyes. " Next there my little ten year old cousin Tyson who parnets are Uncle Tai and Aunt Mimi" Tyson looked and acts like a younger version of uncle Tai expect he didn't have the same goggles I had. " Last there Lily who parents are Tk and Catherine Takahasi. She had honey color hair and bright blue eyes" Well if your done shouting at Daichi Cassie let's go to the digital world." Jason said

" Right !" Everyone shouted then Cassie put out a laptop from her back and opened it to reveal the gate to the digital world." Lets go digital" Everyone shouted as they held out there digivices. When they got to the digital world they arrived in a forest and started walking." Ok we got a signal from a village somewhere in this forest' Daichi said looking at his digivice. They all walked for about 15 minutes until they came upon the village and gasped it looked terrible. The houses were destroy with smoke surrendering most of the village and they all heard some screams near by.

" Everybody spilt up and try to find if any digimons is in that mess" Daichi said and the others nodded and pulled out their digivice and digivolve their partners. Daichi and ExVeemon found two Digimon trapped by five shallows digimon. ' Whoa never saw those thing before I wonder how strong they are ?' Daichi though then he and ExVeemon landed behind them. " Ok who the heck are you creeps ! and why would you destroy this village " Daichi said at the digimon then the digimon turned around and Daichi gasped in fear as he saw those digimon looked more like humans with glowing red eyes. One of them smiled in a creey way and said in a cold emotionless voice " We have come for you child of light and miracles" then the second said " And when we deviler you to our master he will be so pleased with us that maybe we can actually feel some kind of emotions that is if we had any."

Daichi was now official creeped out by this " Ok before you take me to your "Master" Tell me what are you guys" Daichi asked. " We are what you called people who have no feelings or cannot fell anything. We were create from the feelings of hatred , sadness and depression " the first one said as he took a couple of step towards Daichi. EXVeemom then saw that the two digimon got away from the scene then he got in front of Daichi " Vee-Laser !" He shouted and fired the beam at the Emotionless and it was a direct hit. " All right that how you do it V" Daichi said but then he gasped as he saw the emotionless were still there Unharmed.

" Is that the best you could do child" The first one said still walking towards him. Daichi growled " No way if you think that's the best we can do your wrong !" Daichi shouted. Then EXveemon X on his chest glowed this time " Let's do it ! Full power Vee-Laser" Daichi shouted as Exveemon shouted a bigger and powerful beam at the emotionless causing a huge expulsion but Dachi was protect behind ExVeemon. After the expulsion all that was left was a huge crater " Good thing those digimon left when they did. That blast I did had enough energy to blew any digimon to data bits" Exveemon said looking at the crater.

" Well it's over now" Daichi said but he heard a vocie behind say " Nice try child now it's our turn." Before Daichi and Exveemon turned around three emotionless grabbed EXveemon and threw him down into the crater then they all started beating EXveemon up with punches to the gut, face and wings. EXveemon could barley blocked their fast attacks and didn't have much power left that he just stood and took the hits. " EXveemon !" Daichi cried seeing his partner in pain wanting to help him but the two emotionless blocked him.

" Its no use your weak excuses of a partner is no much for us" the second said. " Yea and What make you think you can stop us all by yourself" the third one said. Daichi then said the emotionless had finished beating EXveemon then they flew up. Daichi saw that EXveemon had bruises on his wings and body with blood dripping from his mouth painting. " Now this is the end of you ! Darkness Cannon " the emotionless then shot a huge beam of black energy at Exveemon which hit him forcing him out of the crater and making him digivole back to Veemon**  
**

" V !" Daichi shouted then he mange to get pass the two and ran to Veemon and hold him in his arms. " V please don't be dead please tell me your ok!" Daichi shouted then Veemon opened his and said " Ok Daichi I'm ok was that good" Daichi smiled with Veemon smiling weakly. " Is over now child of light and miracles come with us and accept your fate" the first one said Daichi turned around and saw the emotionless coming towards him. " Daichi run forget about me save yourself" Veemom said but Daichi shook his head " No I'm not leaving without you" Daichi said then as the emotionless were just about to grab Daichi arm. Stars started falling from the sky hurting the emotionless Daichi then saw Lily and Pegasusmon land in front of him.

" Daichi are you ok ?" Lily asked as she help Daichi up. Suddenly a portal appeared and the emotionless looked at it." Looks like our time is up consider yourself luckily but I swear we will return and we will have you child of light and miracles " the first one said then they all enter the portal and it shut. The others then came to the scene a few minutes after " Whoa what happen here Daichi and why is Veemon hurt so bad" Sam asked but before Daichi could answer he felt dizzy and fell to the ground. " Daichi they all shouted then Jason and Sam picked Daichi up. " He all right but we better get out of here before those create that attacked Daichi come back" Jason said then they went to find TV with Tyson and Sarah in the front with Jason and Sam behind carrying Daichi and last was Lily but unknow to them was a pair of red eyes watching them in the shallows

What will happen next ? Find out on Digimon Digital Monster.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I don t own digimon

Chapter 3

After about a five minute walk they finally found a Tv. The group were now back in the real world and they were now at Daichi house with Jason, Sarah, Tyson and Sam explaining what happen to Daichi and Veemon in the living room to his parents. While Daichi was sleeping in his bed with Demi-Veemon sleeping on his lap with Lily watching him. Lily then saw Daichi yawn then turned on his side ' He so cute when he asleep' Lily though then she sighed ' I wish I can just tell Daichi how I really feel about him' Lily though. Lily has a big crush on Daichi since about 3 months ago she didn't want to tell Daichi cause she think it would wreak their friendship that and her stupid older cousin Jason making fun of them "Daichi please wake up" Lily whispered and touched his hand with her own then she quickly pulled it away when she saw Daichi groan.

" Everyone come here quick Daichi is waking up !" Lily shouted to the others. Once Daichi opened his eyes he gasped and stood straight up his face was pale. " Daichi are you ok ?" Lily asked him then Daichi looked around and saw he was in his room then he lay back down. " Yea I'm alright I just had a horrible nightmare" Daichi said then they saw the others enter the room " Daichi honey are you ok ?" Kari asked as she hugged her son " "Daichi tell us exctly what happened" Davis said as he sat down on the bed beside his son. Daichi took a deep breath and said " Ok me and V spotted some digimon being cornered by these people called Emotionless." "Emotionless ? What's that ?" Tyson asked but Sarah and Sam put a finger to their lips telling Tyson to be quit. " Anyways me and V tried to blast them to dust but they survived his strongest laser and then they started beating V up until he turned back to Veemon again."

" Wait you mean to tell us not even EXveemon couldn't stand up to those things" Jason said then Daichi nodded. " Yea and to tell the truth I had dream about those guys and i think I know who their master is" Daichi said. " Who is it Daichi ?" Davis asked " I don't know his name but he was some kind of squid with glowing red eyes who wants me for my crest" Daichi said then Davis and Kari looked at each other fear both in their eyes appeared. " Oh my god Davis he after him ? How is he after him I though he was dead" Kari said her body was shaking now. " I don't know Kari I though we saw the last of him when Mangamon and Anglewomon killed him" Davis said looking at the ground.

" Ok can some please explain what going here ? Who's after me and what do you mean by he was suppose to be dead ?" Daichi asked sitting on on his bed. Kari then looked at Davis and Davis nodded " Kari I think it's time we told him the truth about all this " Davis said. " The truth ?" Daichi asked " Yes Daichi you see when I was little me there was this place called the dark ocean and the ruler was a digimon named Dragomon. He wanted to make me his queen for freeing some digimon that were slaves and he also wanted me for my light " Kari said. " And he almost had it if it wasn't for your father saving me " Kari said now blushing.

" Wait how did Dad save you from the dark ocean ?" Daichi asked. " Well Daichi we could tell you the story but later right we gotta focus on stopping Dragomon " Davis said. " Wait Mr. Motomiya how are we gonna stop him ? If Daichi and EXVeemon couldn't take those creatures down then how can our digimon destroy them ?" Sam asked. Davis then scratch the back of his head " I haven't though of that ?" Davis said. " Don't worry I'll call Izzy and tell everyone to meet at his lab and try to figure out something" Kari said as she stood up and exited the room.

" You kids better come along too incase we find something important" Davis said as he exited the room too. The others exit too expect for Daichi who still sat on his bed watching V sleep. He was still thinking about Dragomon, the Emotionless and the nightmare he just had that one was probably the worst he had so far . He was then snapped out of his trance " Daichi you coming ?" Lily asked with the others behind her. " Y-Yea I'm fine never better " Daichi said then he laughed nervous and grabbed Veemon and walked out the door with the others behind in his room.

" He lying there something he not telling us " Jason said crossing his arms over his chest leaning on the wall. " Yea I notice it too Daichi was never very good at keeping lies" Lily said. "Well whatever it is he not telling us we find out but we better get to professor Izzy lab" Sam said then he and the others nodding and they ran out of the room to join Daichi.

Please Read and Review


End file.
